digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Avatars
What it is Maiq has provided party avatars for the people of Digibutter.nerr for a while now. He takes an image, makes it spin, and gives it a smile and googly eyes. This is a compilation of all of them, other than the seizure-inducing avatsr. First Digibutter Party About This is where it all began, just a few weeks after joining. Maiq made an avatar for himself for the party, and everyone wanted one. This sparked what is now basically a Digibutter tradition: Party Avatars. Avatar Gallery Maiq the Liar: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/maiqdance-1.gif Captain Blue: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/bluelol-1.gif Crazy Cody: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/codylol-1.gif Dark Prognosticus: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/darklol-1.gif Francine: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/franlol-1.gif Gash Bell: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/gashlol.gif Hario: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/harlol-1.gif Kii: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/kiilol-1.gif Johnson: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolsarge-1.gif Paper Luigi: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/luigilol-1.gif Yellow Magikoopa: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/maglol-1.gif Dark Giga Spiked ParaMuth: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/paralol-1.gif Piccolo the Pixl: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/piclol-1.gif Plastic Mario: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/plasticlol-1.gif Pure-???: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/purelol-1.gif Lord Ratttler: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/ratlol-1.gif ?-Block: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/blocklol.gif Mister I: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/ilol.gif Winged Spiky Goomba: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/goombalol.gif Small Sammer Guy: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/ssglol.gif Hobbes(Requested): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/hoblol.gif Vaati: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/vaatilol.gif Firefox Logo(Requested): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/firefoxlol.gif SPARTAAAAAAAAAAA(Requested): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/spartalol.gif Shadowmaster(Requested): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/shadowlol.gif Second Digibutter Party About Sadly, Maiq had to be on vacation while this party took place. The night before he left, he offered his avatar services once again. Avatar Gallery Grodus: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/groduslol.gif Larry Koopa: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/larrylol.gif Ruki Motomiya: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/rukilol.gif Piccolo the Pixl: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/piccololol.gif Paper_Waluigi: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/waluigilol.gif X-naut Johnson: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/johnstonlol.gif bobthelemon: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolbob.gif top minion tails: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/loltails.gif Ladooee: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lollad.gif CBLuigi: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolcb.gif ?-Block: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolblock.gif Conan O'Brian(I think(Requested)): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lol0.gif lugimario: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lollugi.gif Ultimario: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lol1.gif Bandit: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolbandit.gif Light Prognosticus: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lollight.gif Typhoon: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/loltyphoon.gif Rocky Wrench: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolrocky.gif Kitsune: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/kitlol.png Gear: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolgear.gif Kirby: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolkirby.gif Wart: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/lolwart.gif Third Digibutter Party About Maiq had quit Digibutter due to emotional/mental reasons. He doesn't like getting too attatched to people online. About 2 days after he quit, someone asked his permission to make avatars in his stead. Avatar Gallery '-ATTENTION: IF YOU MADE AVATARS FOR THIS PARTY, PLEASE POST THEM HERE!!!-' Digi-dump Party About The dump was destroyed, and a party was held to celebrate. Once again, Maiq was unable to attend. Avatar Gallery '-ATTENTION: IF YOU MADE AVATARS FOR THIS PARTY, PLEASE POST THEM HERE!!!-' Fourth Digibutter Party About Sept. 1st. Just a week from Maiq's birthday. Maiq was once again able to make avatars for the forum, Doo_liss made a few as well. Avatar Gallery Piccolo the Pixl: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3picc.gif CBLuigi: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3cb.gif Tombstone(Requested): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3tomb.gif Fireice: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3fire.gif Exuro: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3ex.gif Parabuzzy Queen: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3para.gif Lord Blumeire: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3blum.gif Cyrax: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3cyrax.gif Lord Crump: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3crump.gif Dimentio, Magical Jester: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3dimentio1.gif Hario: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3hario.gif Hario(Redone): http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3hario2.gif Lord Bob: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3bob.gif Champyness: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3champy.gif Mama Luigi: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3mamaluigi.gif Paper Peach: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3paperpeach.gif Pure-???: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3pure-1.gif ShadowArticuno: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3sa.gif Jr Troopa: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3jrtroopa.gif Merlink: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3merlink.gif Mona: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3mona.gif Kiba Inuzuka: (Petey Piranha) http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3ninjaguy.gif Small Sammer Guy: http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a257/GreenGuy1990/gif/party3ssg.gif Memorial Day Party About These avatars were supposed to be made for the Memorial Day Party if there is one. This service was continued by Jr. Troopa. Avatar Gallery Count Bleck (Petey Piranha) http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//e/e4/Count-Bleck.gif Party Coral Q (Logan) http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//c/c0/Party-Coral-Q.gif Ludwig von Koopa http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//a/af/Ludwigvonkoopa-P.gif Flar3 Luigi http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//b/b6/Flar3-Luigi-P.gif Goron Mask http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//f/f0/Goron-Mask-P.gif Twytch http://images.wikia.com/digibutter/images//6/60/Twytch-P.gif Holiday Party 2008 About It is an inevitability, we're probably gonna have a party at the end of December. Because of this, and because he misses doing this, M'aiq the Liar is taking the reins of making party avatars again. They will all be posted below once the party is done with. Avatar Gallery N/A for now.